The present disclosure relates to a video output device, a video output program, and a video output method.
A game program which is designed so as to be driven at 120 Hz is known as a game program which is driven by, for example, a personal computer or the like. When such a game program is executed, the personal computer draws successively game images at 120 Hz. Then, the game images thus drawn is transmitted to a monitor which can display thereon the game images at 120 Hz by using a dedicated cable, and the game images are then displayed on the monitor concerned at 120 Hz.